elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Albecius Colollius
Albecius Colollius is an Imperial veteran battlemage. He is currently staying at Arrille's Tradehouse in Seyda Neen. People around Vvardenfell will tell the Nerevarine to speak with him if they are interested to know about the trade of the battlemage and how it is practiced in Morrowind. He can give information about armor styles, heavy armor styles, worn armor and worn weapons. When selecting the option Latest Rumors, he will say that some fool lost one of the powerful rings named Mentor's Ring in some tomb around Bitter Coast. Spells *Burden: 20 points of Burden for 10 seconds on target. *Shield: 5 points of Shield for 30 seconds on self. *Saintly Touch: 25 points of Turn Undead for 60 seconds on touch. *Grave Curse: Health: 1-4 points of Damage Health for 10 seconds on target. *Wild Shockbloom: 2-40 points of Shock Damage in 10-foot radius for 1 second on target. *Shockball: 2-40 points of Shock Damage in 10-foot radius for 1 second on target. *Greater Shockball: 2-40 points of Shock Damage in 10-foot radius for 1 second on target. Dialogue :Armor Styles "The heavy armor styles, called 'Legion' or 'knight' style in the West and 'ebony' style in the East, require great strength and endurance. The light armor styles, called 'militia' the West and 'Ashlander' in the East, favor speed and agility. The medium armor styles, called 'Imperial guard' in the West and 'Great House' in the East, are compromises between the heavy and light styles, balancing protection against mobility. A few less common exotic armor types are also found in Morrowind." :Heavy Armor Styles "In the West, cheap iron, steel, and silver heavy armor is made in quantity for the Legions, and many are trained in its use. In the East, the expense of the superb ebony and daedric heavy armors limits their use to aristocratic families. Suits of ebony and daedric armor are passed down from generation to generation, and represent a sizable portion of a Great House nobles' personal wealth." :Worn Armor "As it wears out, armor becomes less effective. Broken armor is completely useless until you repair it, but worn armor stops only a fraction of the damage that new or well-maintained armor does. Learn the basics of armor repair, and go over your armor, piece by piece, before every big battle. Or visit a smith regularly to keep your armor in good shape." :Worn Weapons "Weapons become less effective with wear. Eventually they break, and are useless until you repair them, but a worn weapon does only a fraction of the damage it should do. You'll hack and stab and slash away, and suddenly realize you're doing almost nothing to your enemy. So learn the basics of weapon repair, and touch up your weapons before every big fight, or pay a smith to keep your weapons in top shape." :Latest Rumors "Did you hear that some fool lost Mentor's Ring. In a tomb along the Bitter Coast, or so they say." Appearances * de:Albecius Colollius fr:Albécius Colollius pl:Albecius Colollius ru:Альбециус Кололлиус uk:Албецій Кололій Category:Morrowind: Seyda Neen Characters